De l'autre côté du voile
by Lady Cottington
Summary: Chapitre unique, qui raconte les aventures de Sirius de l'autre côté du voile


Ce chapitre fait partit d'une de mes fics, néanmoins il n'est pas en rapport direct avec celle-ci et je me suis dit que je pouvais aussi le mettre en Oneshot. Surtout que je ne suis pas très satisfaite des chapitres qui précèdent. Donc en espérant que cela vous plaise.

**De l'autre côté du voile**

Ce soir-là, Harry avait rendez-vous chez son parrain pour une soirée en tête à tête. Prestement il enfila un manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie. L'air était glacé et la nuit avait envahi les rues de Londres, emplissant le moindre recoin. Dans l'obscurité il ne distinguait que les ombres.

Non loin de là, un chat fit tomber une poubelle avec fracas et Harry sursauta. Il ne s'était jamais rendu chez son parrain et hésitait à se transplaner ; pourtant les rues désertes, le miaulement intempestif des chats du quartier l'engagèrent à rapidement quitter les lieux, et un « pop » plus tard il se trouvait devant une minuscule maison de la banlieue de Londres. Un petit jardinet s'étalait devant la baraque et Harry grimaça en pensant au « 4 privet Drive » et à sa pelouse impeccable, pourtant des herbes folles recouvraient la petite allée, et aucun géranium n'ornait les fenêtres.

Hésitant, il tapa trois coups contre la porte, et quelques minutes plus tard un Sirius Black soucieux vient lui ouvrir.

- Bonsoir Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien, bien, et Sirius esquissa un sourire, qui aux yeux d'Harry était légèrement forcé. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, entre donc.

La maison comportait cinq pièces, un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain, une chambre, et un minuscule bureau dans lequel se dressait un lit de camp.

Au milieu du séjour, trônait une table sur laquelle était empilée la nourriture. Harry éclata de rire devant la quantité astronomique prévue par son parrain et l'atmosphère se détendit.

Ils se mirent donc à table et pendant une demi-heure la conversation porta sur le travail d'Harry.

- Comment se passe ton stage dans le bureau d'Aklan Smith ?

- Bien, je connais désormais une tripoté d'information sur les gens du ministère, et Potter esquissa un sourire.

- Je vois que Magalie est toujours aussi bavarde, tu vas beaucoup sur le terrain ?

- Pas vraiment, je crois que Smith ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.

- Il est responsable de la brigade d'élite, et tu as un bien meilleur niveau que lui, je pense qu'il ne le supporte pas.

- Un meilleur niveau ? Tu exagères, il a sans doute beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi.

- D'expérience ? Qui a combattu Voldemort plus de cinq fois et l'a vaincu ?

Puis soudain Sirius se rembrunit, ses traits se tirèrent et un lourd silence plana pendant quelques instants.

- À propos d'expérience, reprit Sirius, je crois qu'il est temps que je parle.

(À partir de ce moment, l'histoire change de point de vue)

Tout était flou, les couleurs se mouvaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse distinguer ce qu'elles représentaient. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à l'homme avant de se rendre compte qu'il descendait à toute vitesse vers une destination inconnue. Puis soudain l'air autour de lui frémit, et tout devient noir. Sirius Black tenta de distinguer ses mains à travers l'obscurité, mais c'était peine perdue « Si seulement j'avais ma baguette » pensa-t-il. « Je finirai bien par arriver quelque part », on ne peut pas descendre infiniment. Pourtant les minutes passaient et il descendait toujours, plus lentement semblait-il mais rien n'annonçait un changement de situation. « Commençons par rétablir la lumière » parler à voix haute le réconfortait. Il se concentra pendant de longue minute « Accio Baguette », « Lumos » mais rien n'y fit. « La lumière se trouve au plus profond de nous-même », une phrase d'Albus Dumbledore lui revient en mémoire. Au plus profond de nous-même ? Le sorcier avait le don de sortir des phrases totalement incompréhensibles. Pourtant Sirius distingua ce qui semblait être une lueur dorée, au niveau de ses mains, et tout d'un coup son corps entier s'illumina, comme si une bougie se tenait tapie tout au fond de son être. De longues veinures serpentaient le long sa peau, coulaient, glissaient, remuaient, comme si elles étaient vivantes.

« Bon, très bien je ressemble à un arbre de Noël, mais ça ne m'avance pas énormément », même dans les situations les plus alarmantes Sirius conservait son sens de l'humour légendaire.

Peu à peu il se résigna, il ne pouvait qu'attendre et sans doute allait-il tomber pendant des décennies sans jamais s'arrêter. Alors qu'il faisait mine de s'habituer à l'idée, l'obscurité diminua peu à peu, et il lui sembla même distinguer une bande de terre.

Quelques instants plus tard il tomba lourdement sur le sol humide et se releva en grognant. Même s'il ne faisait plus aussi sombre, il ne parvenait qu'à distinguer les contours des silhouettes qui l'entouraient. Après être resté pendant plusieurs minutes, figé, près a bondir sur les intrus, il s'approcha d'eux. Ils ne bougeaient pas. Alors il approcha la main, et chercha à les toucher. Son bras passa au travers. Il retenta l'expérience plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y fit. Épuisé, il s'effondra sur le sol, et se recroquevilla pour dormir.

Le lendemain une lumière rouge réveilla Sirius, il se frotta les paupières et tenta vainement de distinguer ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait du mouvement, mais ses yeux restaient dans le vague et seuls quelques taches flottaient devant lui, effectuant un mouvement de balancier : s'éloignant, se rapprochant et ainsi de suite. Sa mémoire marchait à toute allure et il tentait de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Finalement il réussit à faire la mise et point et ce qu'il vit autour de lui le sidera, une immense file constituée de milliers de personnes serpentait entre les collines. Ils avaient tous le regard fixé sur le lointain et semblaient distinguer quelque chose au niveau de l'horizon. Les collines, le ciel, tout était uniforme, d'un gris sale et triste. Sirius prit le temps d'observer les visages qui passaient à sa hauteur : un visage émacié, des yeux mornes, tous semblaient sortir du même moule.

Il se rapprocha et s'arrêta à la hauteur d'un petit vieillard :

- Bonjour, lança-t-il maladroitement.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse et le vieillard continua de s'éloigner. Il retenta l'expérience de nombreuses fois mais il n'eut pas plus de succès. Finalement dans un accès de colère il tenta de frapper la personne qui passait devant lui. Son poing se contenta de passer au travers et soudain l'épisode de la veille lui revient en mémoire.

Ainsi ces gens ne semblaient ne pas s'apercevoir de sa présence, et lui ne pouvait pas les toucher. Bon sang mais où se trouvait-il ?

Par commodité il décida de s'introduire dans la file et de marcher avec eux, il finirait bien par arriver quelque part. À moins qu'il ne soit condamné à errer sans fin. Il chassa l'idée d'un haussement d'épaule en se rappelant toutes les idées rocambolesques qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit pendant sa chute.

Ils marchaient. La nuit ils se figeaient tous attendant le retour de la lumière pour continuer leur pénible voyage. Au début, Sirius s'était inquiété, comment pourrait-il survivre sans nourriture ? Mais bien vite il s'était aperçu qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Des jours, des semaines, des mois peut-être passèrent, Sirius n'avait plus la notion du temps, et il ne voyait toujours pas de changement dans le paysage qui les entourait. Peut-être tournaient-ils en rond ? Il lui semblait voir toujours les mêmes collines, marcher toujours sur la même terre.

Plus par ennui que pour autre chose, il décida d'observer les « gens » qui l'entouraient. Devant lui marchait un grand jeune homme aux cheveux légèrement ondulé. Il ne semblait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans et se tenait droit, le regard fier et la tête haute. Étrangement sa silhouette lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il chercha désespérément dans son esprit. Il déroula les années dans sa tête comme un rouleau de parchemin. Finalement il arriva aux années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, et un visage jaillit dans son esprit : c'était un serdaigle de sixième année. Cette année-là son équipe avait remporté la coupe de Quidditch grâce à lui : « Amos Diggory ». Bien évidemment cela n'était pas possible. Amos avait maintenant quarante ans, il était marié et avait un fils. Son fils, comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt, il avait face à lui ou plutôt devant lui, le fils d'Amos Diggory, Cédric Diggory celui qui était mort l'année précédente pendant le tournois des trois sorciers. Alors il était : « au pays des morts », et Sirius grimaça : « Je suis mort ? ». Pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression d'être comme tous ceux qui regardaient vers l'horizon, il était le seul a s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait, le seul a avoir un minimum l'air « vivant ».

Ils avaient fini par arriver au bord d'un rivage. Le long de la côte des centaines « d'êtres », Sirius ne parvenait pas à leur donner un nom, le mot « morts » était trop douloureux à évoquer, semblaient attendre. De grandes créatures pourvues d'immenses ailes brunes, de griffes longues d'une vingtaine de centimètres et d'un magnifique visage de femme montaient la garde. Cette vision rappela à Sirius un livre moldu que la mère de James leur lisait quand ils étaient plus petits : L'_Odyssée _d'Homère. La voix chaude et apaisante de celle qui avait été une mère pour lui ressurgit et il entendit distinctement les mots résonner dans son esprit : « Cependant, la nef solide atteint vite l'île des Sirènes ; car un vent favorable qui nous épargne toute peine, a hâté sa marche. Soudain le vent tombe ; le calme règne sur les flots, qu'une divinité endort ; pas un souffle. Mes gens se lèvent, roulent les voiles du vaisseau qu'ils jettent au fond de la cale ; puis ils s'assoient devant les rames et font blanchir l'eau avec leur sapin poli.

« Moi, avec le bronze aiguisé de mon épée, je taille un grand gâteau de cire et j'en pétris les morceaux de mes mains vigoureuses. Aussitôt la cire s'amollit, sous la force puissante et l'éclat d'Hélios, le souverain fils d'Hypérion. Je bouche les oreilles de tous mes compagnons, chacun à son tour. Eux, sur la nef, m'attachent les mains et les pieds ; je suis debout au pied du mât auquel ils fixent les cordes. Assis, ils frappent de leurs rames la mer grise d'écume. Quand nous ne sommes plus qu'à une portée de voix ; ils redoublent de vitesse mais la nef qui bondissait à travers les flots ne reste pas inaperçue des sirènes ; elle passe en effet tout près ; elles entonnent un chant harmonieux. « Allons, viens ici, Ulysse, tant vanté, gloire illustre des Achéens ; arrête ton vaisseau, viens écouter notre voix. Jamais nul encore n'est venu par là sur un vaisseau noir, sans avoir entendu la voix aux doux sons qui sort de nos lèvres ; puis s'en va charmé et plus savant ; car nous savons tous ce qu'ont enduré dans la vaste Troade Argiens et Troyens par la volonté des dieux, et nous savons aussi tout ce qui arrive sur la terre nourricière. »

À cette époque, le petit Sirius interrogea Mrs Andrea Potter sur la physionomie des Sirènes. Et la mère de son meilleur ami lui avait répondu : « Dans la mythologie grecque, les sirènes sont des êtres moitié femme et moitié oiseau qui chantent au-dessus des mers pour attirer les navigateurs et les faire se noyer ». Les femmes qui tournoyaient au-dessus des flots au pays des morts étaient des Sirènes, et brusquement l'une d'elle fondit vers lui.

Sirius regarda, éberlué, la magnifique créature qui venait de s'arrêter à sa hauteur, ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient sur des plumes d'un brun acajou. Sa peau pâle captait le moindre rayon de la faible lumière, faisant ressortir ses grands yeux verts. Sirius blêmit et peu à peu la voix de Mrs Potter s'évanouit et avec elle toutes ses résolutions. Une voix impérieuse résonna, faisant vibrer l'air :

- Que fais-tu là humain ?

Sirius voulu lui raconter son passage à travers le voile, mais les yeux sévères de la Sirène l'en dissuadèrent. Décidément, lui qui s'attendait à avoir affaire à une créature charmeuse n'ayant d'autres but que de l'entraîner au fond des flots.

Les minutes passaient et la Sirène ne cessait de le scruter, Sirius avait la désagréable impression qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors que la situation commençait à devenir très embarrassante, une autre Sirène se dirigea vers eux. Ses longs cheveux gris et ses yeux bleus délavés laissèrent penser à Sirius, qu'il s'agissait de la doyenne.

- Laisse-le, tu vois bien qu'il s'agit d'un « malchanceux ».

- Pardon ? Black semblait avoir soudainement retrouvé l'usage de la parole, et s'adressa à la doyenne avec une voix outrée.

- Jeune homme, à cette appellation Sirius écarquilla grand les yeux, sachez que nous appelons « malchanceux », les malheureux humains qui sont passés de l'autre côté du voile avant l'heure. Vous êtes condamnés à errer sans fin sur ce rivage sans jamais pouvoir passer de l'autre côté du fleuve.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté du fleuve ? Sirius avait hurlé cette dernière phrase, et il distingua presque une lueur de pitié dans les yeux de la doyenne.

- Je vais m'exprimer plus clairement, je ne suis en aucun responsable de votre situation. Quand à l'autre côté du fleuve, cela signifie tout simplement que vous ne pouvez pas mourir. Vous n'êtes ni mort, ni vivant.

- Ni mort, ni vivant ?

- Viens Zibeline. Et les deux Sirènes s'envolèrent, laissant Sirius William Black à sa triste condition.

Enfin de compte, si les Sirènes n'avaient rien fait pour le charmer où le perdre, c'était peut-être parce qu'il était déjà au fond du gouffre. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, il plongea dans l'eau bouillonnante « je n'ai plus rien à perdre » pensa-t-il. Mais au moment même, où il effleurait l'eau, une Sirène plongea vers lui, lui griffant le visage, manquant de lui arracher les yeux, et de sa gorge sortit un grondement sourd. « Charmantes gardiennes » et Sirius émit un sourire crispé, Ulysse avait raison de s'en méfier.

Au fil des jours, il avait pris l'habitude de se promener au milieu des « êtres », tentant de repérer des visages connus. Certains étaient morts depuis de longues années, tandis que d'autres étaient morts la veille. Le premier jour, il croisa Nicolas Flamel en grande discussion avec Balzac. Bien évidemment Black ne savait pas qui était ce « Balzac » mais il avait entendu Flamel prononcer son nom. Et si au début il lui avait semblé que les « êtres » ne parlaient pas, il s'était bien vite rendu compte de son erreur. Toutes ces conversations promettaient d'être instructives.

Le deuxième jour, à sa plus grande horreur il vit sa mère et son père qui se disputaient. Son premier geste fut de se cacher, puis il songea avec soulagement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir.

Pourtant au bout du centième jour, il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, ne trouvant plus les conversations des « êtres » intéressantes et songeait avec nostalgie à son filleul et ses amis qui étaient encore bel et bien vivants, ou du moins l'espérait-il.

Il était appuyé contre un rocher, plongé dans une profonde méditation, quand une voix bien connue le tira de sa rêverie. Du coin de l'œil, il chercha l'individu à qui appartenait cette voix. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène étaient hérissés sur sa tête et ses mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Le cœur de Sirius fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il se leva et s'approcha. Face à l'homme se tenait une femme aux cheveux roux, aux yeux verts en amandes.

- James !

Mais l'homme ne se retourna pas.

- Lily !

La femme ne le voyait pas.

Sirius, totalement désespéré, tournait autour d'eux, cherchant par tous les moyens à attirer leur attention.

- Cela fait mal n'est-ce pas ? Une voix aiguë fit sursauter Sirius, qui se retrouva face à un homme de grande taille, les yeux rouges, la peau pâle et ses doigts jouant avec une fine baguette.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix méfiante.

- Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? Et un rire emplit l'air, lui vrillant les tympans.

- Voldemort, cracha Sirius. Vous avez donc fini par mourir ?

- Quelle drôle d'idée, si j'étais mort je ne pourrai sans doute pas te parler.

- Alors que faites-vous ici ? Êtes-vous venu narguer les gens que vous avez torturés puis tués ?

- C'est une idée, mais je ne suis pas là pour cela. Je ne suis venu pour te chercher.

- Me chercher ? Et Sirius s'étouffa.

- Je préfère passer l'éternité ici, que retourner là-bas grâce à vous.

- Oh, mais tu n'as pas le choix, et un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage de Lord Voldemort.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Doloris.

Un long hurlement retentit que seul les Sirènes et Voldemort pouvaient entendre, pourtant celles-ci ne firent pas un mouvement pour secourir Sirius, et se contentèrent d'observer la scène. Dix minutes plus tard, Voldemort baissa sa baguette, et Sirius fit tous les efforts du monde pour se relever.

- Cet avertissement ne t'a pas suffi ?

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, attends que je récupère ma baguette.

- Bon, je ne vois plus qu'une solution. Stupéfix.

À ce moment de l'histoire, Sirius fut incapable de raconter la suite, il était resté inconscient pendant de nombreux jours, peut-être des mois. De temps en temps, il redevenait conscient mais c'était pour sentir tout son corps brisé de souffrance, les mangemorts n'y étaient pas allés de main morte et l'avaient torturé sans relâche.

Harry resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes, abasourdis par les révélations de son parrain. Ils échangèrent un regard, et Sirius lui proposa de passer la nuit chez lui.


End file.
